House of Anubis: The Sphinx
by Holyleef
Summary: The gang learns that their mystery has only just begun when Nina and Amber find a mysterious object...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I finished watching House of Anubis on Nick and I LOVED IT! 3 It was great so I am here with my own original sequel! BTW FANS OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS THERE WILL BE A SEASON 2 SEACH IT! Ok I will stop blabbing and cut to the chase.**

House of Anubis: The Sphinx

Written by- Holyleef

Chapter 1: The Mystery

We were all eating breakfast downstairs in the kitchen before school. For the new term, Joy was allowed to return and that had made Patricia very happy.

"Okay, Nina, you never did tell me where you hid the cup." Fabian asked me. Ah yes, me and Fabian. After sharing out kiss on prom night at the end of the last term, we were as Mick said, dates. I came to this boarding school in England to get an education, but I discover that I was the chose one, uncovered a mysterious quest, found out about the teacher's evil scheme, created the Sibuna club, and fell in love. Wow, those weeks were very interesting!

"Nina? Earth to Nina?" Fabian was calling me. I must have dazed out.

"I thought that I told you that I buried it." I told him and he nodded. Then Trudy came into the soon after.

"Look at the time! You kids should be heading off to school!"

LINE

Amber and I were in our room after school.

"Leave if to the teachers to give us homework on the first day and an essay!" she complained. I nodded and was about to respond when something caught my eye. I noticed that one of the floor boards was loose and something was glittering underneath it. I picked up the board and was amazed at what I saw.

It was a small statue of a sphinx. On the bottom was a compartment. I opened it and a note fell out. I picked it up off the floor and red it.

'The heart of the house is not truly the heart, but the location is a true mystery'

"Amber… I don't think that Sibuna is done."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating! Thank-you four people for the reviews! After I looked at them I decided to continue this story… so everyone can thank you four who reviewed! **

Amber and I walked downstairs to Fabian's room, but he wasn't in there. Instead we went into Gerome's and Alfie's room and luckily there were in there.

"It's not over." I said as soon as Amber had closed the door.

"What?" Both boys said together. There expressions her priceless, I sighed. I showed them the sphinx and read the note.

"The heart of the house is not truly the heart, but the location is a mystery."

Alfie made a comical thinking face and Gerome laughed. Suddenly Fabien burst into the room.

"Hey! Look what I found!" he said holding an amulet. I took the amulet from his hand and looked at it. Everyone else crowed around me. It had a gold chain, I was unsure if it was real gold or not, but the charm was beautiful. It was a gold circle with a jewel in the middle.

"Where did you find it?" I asked Fabien.

"I was searching for the cup." He said.

"Searching for the cup? Why?" I asked again.

"Well, I thought that maybe if there was another mystery in the house we would need it." Fabien said.

"I guess that's a good idea, but I'll show you where it is later." I said and he nodded.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"There, click on that, it looks like it." I said leaning over Fabien while he researched on the computer. We were doing some quick research about the amulet. Fabien clicked on it.

"A mysterious amulet, found in a pyramid in Egypt is not connected to any known Egyptian artifacts or myths." He read. I scanned the webpage for anything else.

"There, scroll down to where it says 'missing'" I said. He strolled down.

"Although it was found, it was never brought back to the camp after being dug up. It is unknown if it was stolen or got lost, but workers have searched and searched and it has not been found." He read.

"So it was stolen, but by who? Victor?" I asked but Fabien shook his head.

"No, I don't think it was Victor, he was just after immortality and from what this says, it's not connected to any myths."

"But then why was it hidden in the yard?" I asked. Fabien shrugged.

"I don't know. But it looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

**Sorry about the short chapters, only the next one will be short, just working up to the plot. But chapter 4 will be longer R and R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter ^^And I want to say thanks to these two people who reviewed, ParkBomFan and SunnySaranghae! ParkBomFan, thanks for pointing those two things out and SunnySaranghae, thanks for reviewing ^^ Now onto the story :D**

"So it was stolen?" Amber asked me and I nodded.

"That's what the website says at least." I said.

"Stolen by who?" she asked.

"Dunno, me and Fabian have been trying to figure it out." I answered. Amber and I were in our room, it was almost lights out. I was sitting in my bed fingering the amulet. Suddenly we heard the lights out call from Victor and we turned out the light.

LINE LINE LINE LINE

I woke up sometime that night; I didn't bother to look at the clock to see the time. I had started to finger the amulet again but then I set it down and picked up the sphinx. I rubbed my fingers against it, not being able to see. Then I realized something about the statue's back. There was an indent there, and it was about the size of the amulet's charm. I picked up the necklace and figured out that the shapes were the same. Then I pressed the charm against the indent in the sphinx.

Suddenly the statue opened its mouth and let out a loud roar, loud enough to wake everyone in the house. It only lasted a couple seconds but Amber jumped up and started to look around.

"Nina? What was that?" she asked and I was about the answer when the hallway light came on. I hid the sphinx and the amulet under my pillow as the door opened. Luckily it was Trudy and not Victor.

"Did you two hear the roar?" she asked. We both nodded.

"Maybe it was a coyote." I suggested. She shrugged and closed the door.

"But it was too loud to be a coyote." Amber said. I grabbed the sphinx and amulet out from under the covers.

"It was this." I said.

"What? I can't see."

"The sphinx, I put the amulet to its back and its mouth opened. Then it roared." I explained.

Amber sighed. "Oh, I'm too tired of these noises and mysterious; wake me up in the morning."

I heard her head plop back down onto her pillow and her blanket shuffle before she was quiet. I was left awake still fingering the sphinx. I felt its mouth and realized something was in it. I grabbed it and felt it. I had no clue what it was, so I grabbed my phone and shined the light on it. To me it looked like a small key.

But a key to what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I'm getting these chapters out like once a day xD And I got two reviews before tying this: Olivialovesyoujerome and izzi08 thanks for reviewing ^^ anyway about Mara and Mick, I just haven't added them in yet, I kind forgot about then a little because they aren't really important members of Sibuna, but I promise they will be more involved! Now onto the story! Oh and this is the longer chapter lol**

"A key." Fabian said.

"To what?" Alfie asked.

"Don't know, could be to anything." I said. I was showing everyone else the key that I had found the night before.

"I just think it's freaky." Amber said. "The sphinx makes this terrible sound and then Nina finds the key."

"Amber, everything if freaky with Sibuna." Joy said and we all seemed to agree.

"Hey!" Fabian said suddenly. "Maybe it's to the attic"

"But why would it be inside a sphinx? And it looks old and rusty, like it was put in there a long time ago, maybe even before the house was built." Mara said. Fabian frowned.

"But I guess we never know until we try." She said. All of us got up and walked to the attic door. Trudy was out doing earns and Victor was somewhere so it was only us teens here. Fabian put the key into the lock and turned, but it wouldn't work.

"I guess, it's not to the attic then." Fabian said.

"But maybe it's to something in the attic, like how we found everything else!" I said.

"But we need the key to the attic." Joy said.

"Leave that to me." I said.

LINE

Later while Victor was in his office I went in.

"What is it?" he asked without even looking up from his work.

"One of the floorboards is loose on the stairs, Mara almost tripped." I said. Victor grumbled something before getting up and leaving, leaving the keys on his desk. I quickly unhooked the attic key off of it and went back to Amber and my room where Amber, Joy, Fabian and Patricia were waiting.

"Did you get it?" Amber asked and I held up the key.

"Tonight we go to the attic, after lights out, at midnight." I said. They all nodded. "Sibuna." I put my hand over her right eye.

"Sibuna." Everyone else repeated putting their hand over their eye also.

LINE

At 11:58 my quiet alarm went off and I sat up.

"Amber!" I whispered across the room. "Amber!" I tossed a pillow at her and she jumped up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Get your shoes on, be quiet though." I said and she nodded. I slipped on my sneakers and bathrobe, Amber did the same. Then we heard two knocks on the door and opened it, Joy, Patricia and Fabian stood there with flashlights.

We all walked silently to the attic door, I unlocked it and we all rushed in, me closing it and locking it behind us. We all turned on our flashlights and walked up the stairs.

"Its so spooky up here!" Amber said in a normal tone.

"Shhh!" Me and Fabian said in unison.

"Look around for something with a lock!" I whispered as we started to look.

"Hey Nina, try your locket on the door to the panel." Patricia said. I nodded and put my locket to the imprint. The door opened and I stumbled in. Patricia and I started to look around but found nothing.

"I found something!" Joy exclaimed and we rushing out of the small room. She was holding what looked like an old fashioned box; it had a lock on it. "Who has the key?"

"I do." I said and walked over to her taking the key out of my pocket. I unlocked the box and Joy opened it, but it was empty.

Why did this key open an empty box?


End file.
